Unnatural
by danielle4590
Summary: Basically its my own version of SuperNatural, except instead of two Brothers its two Sisters named Genevieve and Whitney Halding


Genevieve

His calming green eyes held my gaze for a few moments, and then I turned to the hard motel bed and sat down facing him. "Where would you like me to start?" I asked. "Where ever seems appropriate" he answered with a quick smile and sat up straighter on the edge of the identical bed opposite me.

"Okay", I mumbled feeling nervous by his presence, "My Sister, Whitney, who you met earlier, and I grew up in Southampton, just outside it actually, in the New Forest, in a large house that made the whole neighborhood jealous. It was the type of place where everybody knew each other, and were all friends, except with us, the Halding family. We were the outsiders, as our parent's, Eric and Joanna, were always away hunting and Whitney and I didn't go to normal school or clubs, we were homeschooled by a lovely French lady called Idelle. As we became teenagers Idelle passed away and we would stay at home in that big old house by ourselves. So while I continued with my school and super natural studies, Whitney was influenced by… _other _things", I grinned slightly thinking about the Mrs. Claus Playboy dress she wore years ago at Christmas.

Erastus cocked his head to the side looking at me in confusion. This made my grin widen, remembering the many times he has said 'I do not understand that reference'. Of course I knew why, it has been a long time since Tudor period when he was a human, and many things have changed since then, explaining why a mere five-hundred-year-old Angel would not understand modern age humor. I guess its more reason why I have the strong feelings that I do for him. "I'll carry on then", I said still smiling. Erastus returned to his normal straight posture and smiled slightly sending thrills through me. "I would very much like that", I blushed lightly thinking about mine and my Sister's past he would want to hear about.

"When I turned sixteen our parents started taking me on hunts with them, it was sort of our family business really, and I had always been interested in the super natural and the unnatural. Anyways Whitney wasn't ever massively interested in hunting but after our parents… died", I paused and took a deep breath before carrying on; "She pretty much had to help me out. I mean of course we couldn't just forget about hunting, I had grown up in it, our parents expected us to both carry on, and so it is our duty to do so. But sometimes it feels as if it's a never ending job"

I frowned slightly and looked down from Erastus to my hands on my lap, which had become sweaty from my nerves. I pictured my Mother and my Father in my mind, both smiling and happy. Although I hardly ever saw them both I still loved them, and when they died I was heartbroken, so was Whitney. I don't know how we both kept going.

Erastus

I could sense Genevieve was _circuago_, upset. The older I get the harder it becomes to tell human emotions apart from one another. I myself do still process _commotiones,_ emotions, except an Angel's _commotiones _are considerably different to a human, and the worlds are of no similarity.

I concluded the best thing to do was to take her mind off of it, as hard as that may be; it pained me to see her _circuago _like this. "Could you please describe the house you grew up in?" She looked up at me again with teary eyes, making the dark blue shine in the dim motel light. "Sure", Genevieve said blinking away her tears.

"It is beautiful, very different to any other house I have ever seen. Our parents left the house to me, knowing I was more responsible than Whitney and I do adore that house. So from time to time when we are either hunting nearby or we have a little break we go back a stay there, as it is much nicer than the usual motels."

"So the house is in the middle of an actual forest that is full with wild horses and cows and has some of the most wonderful sceneries I like to walk though. It has a long drive way that leads to a tall iron gate with aged metal roses wound round it, and then through that is a two acre garden divided by stones surrounding the four squares of grass. Then in the middle of that is a three by three meter pond filled with fishes of many colors. So to the right of that is a small cottage where Idelle used to live, but my Mother changed that to an orangery which is lovely to read in during the summer. And then on the left is the main house that stretches the full length of the land."

I nodded, even though I knew where Genevieve and Whitney lived and what the house looked like, I still enjoyed listening to Genevieve talk. She has the most soothing of voices, enough to warm anybodies heart. Just watching her was enough to make me feel _exanimalis, _breathless. Not that I need to breathe that is.

"The first room you walk in to is the entrance hall, which isn't that interesting, but to the left is a long corridor leading to all the bedrooms, the first room is a guest room, not that we get any guests, then is Whitney's bathroom, and her bedroom. I'm not entirely sure what it looks like as she changes it a lot and she hates me going in there, but at the end of the corridor is the master bedroom, or my room, which I moved in to after our parents… passed… and that is a creamy color, not that interesting either." Before she continued I quickly interrupted her and felt bad about it as interrupting one another is rude, but it was important to me, "Oh please do describe your sleeping quarters to me."

Genevieve opened her mouth to reply, but before she could release a single word someone walked in the room.

Genevieve

Erastus and I both stood up abruptly as Whitney stumbled in with her arm laced in a tall and over tanned guys arm. She looked at us surprised and said, "Oh, hey guys didn't know you were both still here." I knew what she was trying to get at. Whitney wanted me and Erastus to leave so she could, as she would usually put it, 'get off' with her new 'friend'. "Oh, we were both just leaving" I said pulling Erastus by the sleeve of his perfectly ironed grey suit towards the door. Whitney mouthed _thanks _to me then winked before Erastus and I disappeared out in to the corridor of the Motel.

"Why are we leaving?" Erastus asked straitening the creases I made in his sleeve, his porcelain face turning confused. I thought carefully about how to answer his question in a way he would understand, "Whitney and… whoever that was, are going too… get off" I said lightly as I turned to walk down the hall. Erastus quickly followed me while looking down at the floor with his pale face all cute and confused. "I do not understand that reference" he finally said. I couldn't help myself and I burst out with laughter, "I'll explain to you another time, now let's just find somewhere quiet to finish talking." Erastus smiled and walked next to me, gazing at everything as if he was a child in a sweet shop.

Erastus

Genevieve walked smoothly besides me, she did not know it, but right now I could sense her _commotiones, _at this very moment she was _anxius, _nervous, as was I. But in an abnormal way to the usual _commotiones _to _anxius._

The silence was making me more _anxius, _so I tried starting a conversation. "You were going to describe your sleeping quarters to me?" I said just loud enough for Genevieve's human ears to hear. She looked up at me wide-eyed, "Oh yeah, umm", her gaze dropped back down to the concrete pavement, but I held my eyes on her, examining each and every detail of her. The soft blueberry smelling brunette curls that rested on her feminine shoulders, the tiny child-like freckles that spread over her curved nose, the perfect rosiness of her cheeks, her full pink lips that made my smile when she smiled her gorgeous grin, her long lady-like legs wrapped in tight denim, the elegant curves of her body, and one of my favorites, the sparkle in her dark blue eyes when she was _felix _or _concitati, _happy or excited.

"My bedroom is split in to two rooms pretty much; first when you walk in is a dressing room, with a dressing table littered with my Mother's old makeup and perfumes. But I've never really had the chance to use any as unlike Whitney, I only wear it on special occasions. Then there's a big wardrobe that isn't even half full, as I don't require as many clothes as my Sister says, but also in that room is an en-suite, then lots of shelves, all full with books to do with many things, and ornaments and just odd things I've collected on my travels. I'm a bit of a hoarder, but maybe one day it will all be worth something. Then the next room just has a double bed and a small sofa, like I said earlier, not that interesting."

She looked up at me again and smiled sweetly, and I smiled back. Another thing I could sense was Genevieve's _horror_, shivering, and I desperately wanted to casually slide my arm around her, but I was too much of an _ignavus, _coward.

"Are you cold?" I quietly asked. "A little" Genevieve replied, "but it doesn't matter." "It does to me" I mumbled. Genevieve looked up at me alerted, her eyes wide again, and her cheeks rosier than before. She bit her bottom lip, another thing I _amor_, love, about her. We were both silent for a strikingly long moment, then I tried to change the subject in _dubitation, _embarrassment.

I noticed us coming up to a small wooden bench, and I gestured for her to sit down, and she did, and I placed myself gently next to her. I turned my head to face Genevieve and clearly said, "How did you Mother and Father die?" She looked up again to face me and frowned. I stared deeply in to her dark eyes, and she did back, except Genevieve's were shiny with tears.

Genevieve

Erastus' question took me by surprise, I had never told anyone else about this other than Melanie. But I felt comfortable telling him.

"It was the 10th of October, last year actually. My Mother, Father and our Uncle, Christian Harvelle had all been out hunting together up near Scotland, and were all driving back down to our house, where our Cousin, Reece, had also been staying with Whitney and me. One night on their journey home there was a big thunderstorm, and they shouldn't have been on the roads. But nothing was going to stop them from getting back to their kids. And like I said, there was a dangerous storm, and it was very late, someone, or something, hit their car and it toppled over a few times and in to a nearby tree. My Mother and Christian were killed on impact and my Father… by the tree. The police said it was lightening or the rain and that they then skidded, and they were all just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but even I know from what was left of their car that something had deliberately hit them, it can't have been what the police said. But the investigation was closed and their cause of deaths was a car accident. I know it wasn't that though, Whitney and Reece know it too, but the government already doesn't like our family, we've been in enough trouble with them, if I tried to do anything about this, we'd be arrested for sure this time."

I looked across the street at a few drunken people walking out of a casino. Erastus did too and sighed. "Where is Reece now?" he asked with a shudder in his voice. "Like me and Whitney, he hunts, and also like us, he moves around a lot, but I try my best to keep a close tab on him. He's about the same age as Whitney, and like her, I see him as a child, and I want to protect him. But he is just like Christian and is full of spirit and very determined. Reece is a very talented hunter."

Erastus placed his hand gently on top of mine which was on my thigh. I jumped at his cold touch and stared at our hands, but I could feel his eyes on my face. "As long as I am around, nothing bad will ever happen to you Genevieve, I give you my word" he whispered. I looked up and in to his eyes, they were sad like mine, and I could see the pain in them too. I couldn't even imagine what it must be like to be an Angel, Erastus has proved it's harder than it looks. I couldn't think of anything to say, but Erastus' words warmed my heart, and I wanted to kiss him right there, but I couldn't. Of course I wouldn't. No way on Earth would an Angel ever love a human, especially an Angel as wonderful as Erastus.

He then took his hand off of mine quickly, as if he had done something wrong. And I smiled reassuringly. "Have I told you about Melanie yet?"

"No, you have not… I would like you to tell me though"

"Okay, first of all", I paused knowing Erastus won't be happy to hear what I'm about to tell him, "Melanie is Demon."

"What!" Erastus said shocked, looking at me with fury in his deep green eyes.

"I know what you're thinking alright", I put my hands up in a defensive way and smiled sheepishly, "Your thinking Demon's are bad, and technically they are, because they wouldn't be a Demon if they hadn't done something bad in life, but Melanie is different. She's actually been helping me and Whitney, and I know that Angel's and Demon's are like enemies and you will probably never like her, but Melanie is my best friend, well, she's my first proper friend who isn't family… so please just try and get along with her. You don't actually have to talk to each other, just please don't start anything" I said in a softer tone. Erastus nodded and relaxed, sitting back on the bench.

It was silent for a while, and I thought about when the best time to introduce Erastus to Melanie would be, but Erastus interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Remind me just one last time what creature you and Miss Whitney are hunting at this point?" I smiled at him, happy he wasn't still annoyed about my friend, and we both stared in to one another's eyes for a few long seconds when I answered, "just another Demon that's been causing quite a stir, nothing serious, I am looking forward to leaving this city… I'm not a massive fan of the excessive amount of bars and clubs that is here", I said hastily looking over at the Las Vegas sign opposite us, "I do enjoy being in America, but I prefer England just a little bit better."

I leaned back on the cool bench and crossed one leg over the other and hung my head back, looking up at the night sky, yawning a little. "_Ut pressit?" _Are you tired?

"_Vos postulo scio est ut non mihi loquaris Erastus in Latin"_

You know Erastus that you do not need to speak to me in Latin

"_Ego autem, sicut cogitare de verbis propriis"_

I know, but I like to think of it as our own special language

"_Ut dulce vestri sed lingua Latina est defunctorum, et bene… ego don't 'vere amo is… quam solum angeli loquuntur aequum admonet me ut mortuorum" _

That is sweet of you, but Latin is the language of the Dead, and well… I don't really like how only Angels speak it… it reminds me that you're dead

We both grew very quiet, and what I had said was true. "My apologies" he finally said. "Its fine, you don't need to be" I replied sitting up uncomfortably.

"By the way, you did not answer my question" Erastus said, twisting a button on his suit. "Oh yeah, I am a little, but I don't think Whitney will be done with her friend yet" I quietly mumbled, thinking of whether that guys tan was fake or not. Probably was fake, but that might have been what drew Whitney in to him. "I can check if you would like?" Erastus stood up straight like an Army General, "Sure, but be careful." Erastus nodded then disappeared in to a little ball of white light, and then I was alone with my thoughts.

After a minute or two, Erastus appeared back in front of me, holding one of Whitney's silver high heeled shoes with his usual confused face. His silky white, feathery wings folded up behind him, as if they were absorbed by his jacket. "Why have you got Whitney's shoe?" I asked him, uncrossing my legs and standing up. Erastus held the show delicately in both hands and said looking guilty, "Miss Whitney threw it at me." My eyes widened with realization from his answer, "they hadn't finished had they?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Erastus shook his head and looked down, "I understand what the term 'get off' means now."

I sighed, closing my eyes for a second, thinking what Whitney friend might have seen, and how angry she is going to be and me and Erastus.

We both walked back to the motel quickly and silently to find an unconscious tanned guy and Whitney in a tiny dressing gown with a face on her.

The next day Whitney had forgotten about her encounter, and Erastus had wiped the guy's memory, who was called Dan, from last night and returned him home. Then while I was dealing with the naughty Demon, Melanie decided to show up. And things turned for the worse.

"Will both of you just shut up for a minute!" I almost screamed at them both. "Sorry" Melanie murmured, crossing her arms tightly and turning to face me. "My apologies" Erastus whispered. "Now here's what's going to happen", I started, "you are both going to get a long", before I could finish they both opened their mouths to speak, but I quickly put my hand up, silencing them both. "Not another word… now as I was saying, when you both stop acting like children and at least attempt to help my Sister and me, we will be returning home. And on the way, if I even hear a peep of bickering from you both… so help me, I will be sending you both back to your places, you know where I'm talking about… and it won't be for however long you guys like, it will be for eternity."

I turned my back on them both and grinned at Whitney who had an amused look on her face. "Again, my apologies Miss Halding, I can promise you, I will keep my word" Erastus nodded with a quick smile. "Yeah… what he said, sorry Gen" Melanie mumbled.

The journey home was awkward. As predicted, Melanie and Erastus completely ignored each other, and Whitney wasn't in much of a talking mood either. I felt so alone, and I was also looking forward to a decent shower when we did return to England.

We drove from Nevada through Utah, Colorado, Kansas, Missouri and Kentucky. The caught a place from Virginia to London. Erastus and Melanie didn't go on the flight, after all they can both just teleport. Demon's travel underground and Angel's fly. So there was no point in buying the extra plane tickets. From London we got a car, stolen of course, back down to Southampton, where we arrived at The Halding Residence, or as I like to call it, home.

We left the car outside a house a few streets away… wouldn't want any policed business in our ways.

I pushed open the metal gate and Whitney rushed past me carrying her laptop and saying to herself, "finally, a good Wi-Fi signal!" I giggled watching her little blonde body disappear in to the house, and I continued walking down the stone path, but instead of going inside like Whitney, I turned right and headed towards the pond, knowing someone would follow me.

Melanie

I saw Gen sit on a bench by the pond. And I desperately wanted to speak with her. But at the same time, I knew that fairy, Erastus, what a stupid name, wanted to too. As if!

I scooted on down the path, ahead of twinkle toes and round to Gen, "Ha-ha bitch" I murmured to myself. Like I give a damn about him!

I just hope my baby back in the pit knows what he's doing.

I walked round to Gen's side and sat down besides her, crossing my arms and staring at the rippling water. Gen turned to smile at me, but the expression on my face made her smile fade. "I presume you want to talk?" "The Hell I do!" I snapped back at her. "Alright, there's no need for that tone" she replied back, crossing one leg over the other. "Whatever… why the Hell is that sparkly fairy bitch here anyway?"

"First of all, his name isn't sparkly fairy bitch, its Erastus… second, if you don't like him, tough, he's staying… third of all, end of. I don't want to hear another word from you about him. He is just as useful as you are to my families hunting, and he is a lovely man anyway, if your nice to him, he will sure be nice to you back."

I wanted to scream at her, and throw her deep in to that freakin' pond! I thought to myself how much longer I gotta keep this stupid best friend act up, but if I didn't, my baby and mine's plan would be gone for sure.


End file.
